Helden der Leinwand
by greyfin
Summary: O'Neill und Teal'c spielen die Rollen ihres Lebens. Spaß mit'm Dimensionsspiegel. Kamera - und Action!


**"Helden der Leinwand" **

**Autor:** Greyfinchen (greyfin@gmx.net)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Staffel:** 2  
**Spoiler: **"Die Invasion", spielt aber nach "Tok'ra"   
**Pairing:** S/J, S/M, J/D (irgendwie ;-)  
**Type:** AU  
**Anmerkung:** Inspiriert von Sunny's "Neulich Nachts" und Ruth Bermans "Visit To A Weird Planet Revisited", einer Star Trek Classic Story aus den 70ern. Um möglichen flamern zuvorzukommen: Dies ist kein Versuch, die Wirklichkeit um RDA & Co. abzubilden! Hab's auch extra vermieden, mich noch mal mit "Wormhole X-Treme" zu befassen, um nicht (un)bewusst abzukupfern. Verbleibe in tiefster Dankbarkeit für meine Betas Engelstaub (für ihr motivierendes Lob) und Sunny mit Töchterchen Anja (für die wertvolle Kritik). :-) ... Das ist wohl meine vorerst letzte Hu-Story, hab nicht mehr viel Zeit zum Schreiben und möchte mich auch ernsthafteren Themen zuwenden...  
  
**Inhalt:** O'Neill und Teal'c spielen die Rollen ihres Lebens. Spaß mit'm Dimensionsspiegel. Kamera - und Action!  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten sind _*rein* _zufällig und _*überhauptnicht* _beabsichtigt. *FG*   
Die Namen der Beteiligten wurden geändert, um Unschuldige zu schützen.

~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~

  
**I. - Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado**

"Das ist besser als Fernsehen." kommentierte Jack ironisch.  
Auch die anderen starrten gebannt auf glatte Fläche vor ihnen. Über den Dimensionsspiegel wuschen sich Kaleidoskope von Welten, von Wüstenszenarien über Wälder bis hin zu hell erleuchteten Städten am Himmel.  
"Viele dieser Dimensionen scheinen bewohnt. Sind Sie sicher, dass wir nicht erkannt werden, Captain?"  
"Kann mir auch vorstellen, die wären vielleicht beleidigt, wenn wir hier mit Popcorn aufm Schoß bei einem ihrer Weltkriege zugucken."   
Sam überging den beißenden Einwurf O'Neills und beruhigte Hammond:  
"Wir scannen im Grunde genommen nur passiv, General. Von der anderen Seite wirkt der Spiegel deaktiviert. Wir können uns also vorher ansehen, ob wir eine Welt bereisen wollen."  
Damit beendete Captain Carter ihre Präsentation. 

Vom Arbeitseifer gepackt, hatte sie sich unzählige Nächte um die Ohren geschlagen, um das Potential dieser Erfindung voll auszuschöpfen. Ihr war es gelungen, den Spiegel steuerbar zu machen - weniger, um eine der benachbarten Parallelwelten zu erreichen - die eine Negativerfahrung wirkte eher abschreckend.  
Nein, ihnen würde es nun gelingen, nach dem Tor zu den Sternen auch das Tor zu den entlegendsten Dimensionen zu öffnen. Welten, die sich auf unvorstellbarste Weise von der ihrigen unterscheiden könnten.  
Vor ihnen lagen unerschöpfliche Ressourcen an Wissen, Rohstoffen und damit auch (nicht zuletzt) Waffen gegen die Goa'uld.

"Es könnte Dimensionen geben, in denen sich nie intelligentes Leben auf Erden entwickelt hat!" sinnierte Daniel.  
Jack bemerkte lakonisch: "Wo genau ist dann der Unterschied zu unserer?" 

Ihm war die Sache einfach nicht geheuer. Und er ließ sich diese Tatsache an der Nasenspitze ablesen.   
Doch Sam trat für ihre Idee ein: "Was unterscheidet das Dimensionsreisen groß vom Stargate? Wir können uns neue Horizonte erschließen. Wir treffen auf Zivilisationen, die sich mehr oder minder von uns unterscheiden und trotzdem größtenteils unsere Sprache sprechen - mit denen wir Handel treiben können. Und der Vorteil: Alles direkt vor unserer eigenen Haustür. Wir kennen die Geographie, die Lagerstätten von Bodenschätzen ... et cetera - die Möglichkeiten sind unbegrenzt - erst Recht in Kombination mit dem Sternentor."

O'Neill war trotzdem nicht überzeugt: "Also das mit der Bedrohung ist ja erfahrungsgemäß wahrscheinlicher. Rechtfertigen die Chancen da wirklich die Risiken?"  
"Das gleiche Argument verwenden Personen wie dieser Senator Kinsey gegen das Stargate-Programm..."  
"Outch, Captain. Outch! Das war weit unter der Gürtellinie!" beschwerte sich der Colonel gekränkt.  
"Und was genau ist so schlimm daran?" säuselte ihm Sam verführerisch zu und presste sich noch enger an ihren Vorgesetzten, ließ ihren forschenden Händen freie Bahn.  
Jack stotterte ein hochintelligentes "HÄänhhmnm_WAS_?" zurück, bevor sein Hypotalamus kurzfristig die höheren Hirnfunktionen deaktivierte und das Blut situationsbedingt südwärts floss.  
Sam rollte mit den Augen. Dann löste sie sich brachial aus Jacks der inniger Umarmung - wie war sie ihm überhaupt so schnell so nah gekommen? - und warf die Hände in die Luft.  
"Na toll, Andy! Wenigstens hast du's jetzt mal verhauen. Was musst du auch anfangen, zu improvisieren!"   
Ihre Stimme erreichte eine fistelnd hohe Tonlage als sie aufschrie: "Griiihifff!!! Ichwillnichmehr!"

Daraufhin meldete sich eine verzerrte Stimme aus dem Äther:  
"Das seh ich ... Trotzdem: Baby, du warst super! Andy: Zu mir!"  
Colonel Jack O'Neill drehte sich verwirrt um seine eigene Achse.   
Von dem Besprechungsraum waren nur einige Wandfragmente hinter ihm geblieben.  
Er befand sich in einer hohen Halle, war umringt von fremden Gestalten, die Scheinwerfer und Mikrophone auf ihn richteten und starrte in die unbarmherzig kalte Linse einer monströsen Kamera.

  
_/// Abblende ///_

_/// Vorspann ///   
_  
[Man stelle sich jetzt bitte das Instrumentalthema einer billigen Discovery-Channel Doku über Ägypten vor]

Andrew 'Andy' Dean Richardson as "Jack O'Neill"  
  
_in_

**"STARGÅTE: ALIEN COMMAND"**

Mike Banks as "Daniel Jackson"  
Amy Trapper as "Samantha Carter"  
Christian 'Chris' Law as "Teal'c"  
William 'Billy' Peters as "Apophis"  
T. J. Burns as "Martouf"

Produced by: Moe Balducci

Directed by: Griff Snake

_/// Abblende ///_

_/// Ende Vorspann ///_

_/// 1. Werbeblock /// _

**II. - Los Angeles, Californien**

"Ok, aufschreiben, Terry-Lou: Wir schneiden das aus Take 2 und 7 zusammen und legen den Ton von der 14 drüber. Müsste eigentlich reichen... An alle: Damit ist der Nachdreh gestorben! Machen wir erstmal Schluss..."   
Verhaltener Applaus an einzelnen Punkten der Halle.  
"Fällt das nicht auf?" entgegnete die Regieassistentin.  
"Du bist neu hier, nicht? Dann will ich dir mal was sagen: Wir sind Profis! Außerdem schaut bestimmt niemand auf synchrone Lippenbewegung, wenn Amys Arsch so schön im Bild ist." Griff gab Captain Carter einen anerkennenden Klaps auf eben selbigen, was bei dieser nur ein belustigtes Kichern hervorrief.

"Hey! Andy-Baby!" Jack O'Neill fühlte sich nach der dritten Wiederholung des Zurufes angesprochen. Er versuchte, sich durch die technischen Installationen zum Stuhl desjenigen zu winden, den Carter gerade mit Griff' tituliert hatte.   
"Ich weiß, du bist fertig, Andy. Nachdem die hohle Nuss" - er deutete mit dem Kopf unbestimmt in Carters Richtung - "die letzten zwölf Takes verhunzt hat - da gönn ich dir den einen. Komm schon. Es sind nur noch zwei Wochen. Wir wollen alle in Urlaub gehen. Halt einfach durch. Ich hab auch was um dich aufzumuntern..."

Während dieser Griff ihn weiter mit Beschlag über irgendwelche Autorenideen' und Produzentensitzungen' belegte, versuchte O'Neill seinen Schock zu überwinden und die aktuelle Lage zu erfassen.   
Vor weniger als drei Minuten hatte er noch am Konferenztisch des SGC gesessen und sich eine Zurechtweisung seines 2IC anhören müssen.   
Keinen Wimpernschlag später befand diese sich in seinen Armen und er in der _Twilight Zone_...   
Alle um ihn herum schienen nichts Außergewöhnliches an der Situation zu finden - mit einer Ausnahme, die er eben in der Menge erspäht hatte und die sein Verkehrte-Welt-Gefühl zu teilen schien:   
Ein großer, dunkelhäutiger Mann, der gerade den Krieg gegen eine zierliche Rothaarige mit Schminkkoffer zu verlieren schien. Jack ließ Griff im Regen stehen und eilte zu dem Jaffa.

"Teal'c?" Der Angesprochene sah auf. Ein Hoffnungsschimmer erhellte seine Augen, als er in ein ähnlich desorientiertes Gesicht wie das seine blickte.  
"O'Neill, bist du das?" fragte er zögerlich und schob die Rothaarige unbewusst zu Seite.  
"Ich glaub schon. Aber bist du das auch? Was ist das letzte, woran du dich erinnerst?"  
"Wir saßen im Besprechungsraum. Du hast CaptainCarter beleidigt. Dann ein kurzer Blitz. Dann das."  
"Wie kommen wir hier her? Und wo ist hier'? Hat das irgendwas mit dem Dimensionsspiegel zu tun? Aber wir haben ihn doch gar nicht angefasst - und Daniel meinte, das ist nötig, damit so was passiert."   
"Trotzdem die wahrscheinlichste Erklärung, O'Neill. Allerdings ist mir ein Ort wie dieser vollkommen fremd."  
Jacks Hirn fuhr Doppelschichten: "Hat hier was von einem Filmstudio. Die haben Kulissen, die aussehen wie das SGC... Und der Kerl dahinten mit dem Megaphon nennt mich Andy'."   
Jack sah sich noch einmal um, fragte dann etwas verwirrt nach:  
"Was wollte diese Lippenstift-Amazone grade von dir, Teal'c?" Der Jaffa antwortete brüskiert:  
"Sie sagte, sie wolle mich abschminken' und zeigte wiederholt auf mein Stirnemblem. Was heißt das, O'Neill?"  
"Dass wir ein gigantisches Problem haben..." Ihm schwante langsam, was um sie herum vorging.

Wie auf Stichwort schloss Griff zu ihnen auf, legte seinen Arm um Jack, beugte sich vor und flüsterte verschwörerisch: "Da du mir vorhin offensichtlich nicht zu gehört hast - denn wenn du es hättest, würdest du jetzt nämlich jubeln: Ich hab beim Studio durchgekriegt, was du wolltest: _Er_ ist ab der nächsten Staffel draußen."  
O'Neill hatte sich dafür entschieden, vorerst mitzuspielen und beließ es bei einem zustimmenden Nicken.  
"Hier, das Skript. Dachte, du willst es ihm persönlich geben." Griff zwinkerte ihm grinsend zu und drückte Jack etwas in die Hand, das seinen Ausmaßen nach leicht ein Nachdruck des Neuen Testaments hätte sein können.   
Jack O'Neill blieb gleichgültig.  
"Hey! Ich dachte, du wärst begeistert darüber, T.J. rauszuhaben!"  
"Wenn du das sagst." meinte er verhalten und fälschte einen freudigen Gesichtsausdruck, um sich aus Griffs Klauen zu befreien. Der kümmerte sich nicht weiter und ging wieder dazu über, diverse Lakaien zu instruieren.

Teal'c und Jack tauschten einen solidarischen Blick aus.   
Es bedurfte keiner weiteren Besprechung, um ihre Vorgehensweise zu koordinieren.  
Es galt, den Dimensionsspiegel zu finden - schnellstens und _um jeden Preis_. 

Jack glaubte, ihn in seiner Szene mit dem Carter-Verschnitt gesehen zu haben, doch nun war er plötzlich vom Drehort verschwunden. Also arbeitete er mit Teal'c eine Rastersuche aus - beginnend in der Requisitenkammer.  
Sie waren gerade auf dem Weg dorthin, als der Jaffa plötzlich stehen blieb. Auf Nachfrage Jacks meinte er:  
"Du sagtest, man hält das Stargate hier für eine sogenannte TV-Serie'. Doch ich habe unsere Gegenstücke aus dieser Dimension nirgends entdeckt. Wir konnten offensichtlich problemlos ihren Platz einnehmen, O'Neill. Wo sind die diese Schauspieler' also hin?"  
Jacks Gesicht versteinerte, als ihm die Konsequenz dessen bewusst wurde.  
"Oh lieber Gott, bitte nicht..."

**III. - Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado**

_"Nach Angaben Captain Carters verursachte ein Kurzschluss in der Energiezuleitung des Dimensionsspiegels eine heftige Entladung. Weder Menschenleben noch Einrichtung schien ernsthaft beschädigt zu sein. Dennoch wurden alle Anwesenden zu einem Routine-Checkup auf die Krankenstation überführt.  
... Nachricht an Ramirez: Hier Einfügen der Untersuchungsergebnisse Sams und Daniels...  
Colonel O'Neill und Teal'c jedoch, die dem Dimensionsspiegel am nächsten gewesen waren, zeigten Hinweise auf Desorientierung. Insbesondere Colonel O'Neills irrationales Verhalten deutete auf einen Schock hin."_

Janet Frasier betätigte noch einmal die Pause-Taste ihres Diktiergeräts, um die danach folgenden Ereignisse für sich selbst zu ordnen:  
Jack hatte sich in Fötushaltung zusammengerollt und immer wieder die Realität seines Aufenthaltsortes bezweifelt, wähnte sich in einem Alptraum. Teal'c dagegen wurde aggressiv, wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen jeden und alles, das ihm zu Nahe kam. Es bedurfte mehrerer Helfer, ihn zu fixieren.   
Was sie dann bei der Untersuchung gefunden - oder bessergesagt _nicht _gefunden hatte - jagte ihr einen Schreck fürs Leben ein. Jetzt konnte sie sich aus medizinischer Sicht sicher sein, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

  
"Eine Fernsehserie?" General Hammond traute seinen Ohren nicht.  
"Ja. Das haben sie behauptet und in detailliertesten Einzelheiten geschildert." gab Sam Carter an.  
Daniel ergänzte: "Sie haben sogar mehrere Begebenheiten unter uns wortgenau wiedergegeben!"

"Was haben Sie über unsere Gäste sonst noch in Erfahrung gebracht?" fragte General Hammond.  
"Also" kündigte Daniel an und zückte einen größeres Blatt Papier:  
"'Teal'c' heißt eigenen Angaben nach Chris Law' - für uns einfach nur Chris'. Der andere" - Daniel vermied bewusst, ihn als Jack zu bezeichnen - "nennt sich Andrew Dean Richardson' - für uns Mr. Richardson'. Der verlangte außerdem nach einem Anwalt, da er seine Rechte kenne und er sich diese von ... Moment, das muss ich nachlesen ... ahja... von uns republikanischem Militaristengesocks' nicht nehmen lassen würde. Daraufhin bedachte Chris' unseren Mr. Richardson' mit einem Slang-Ausdruck, den ich nicht wage, hier vor Ihnen wiederzugeben."

"So etwas Absurdes denkt sich niemand als Finte aus, General. Ich glaube nicht, dass es sich um einen Angriff aus einer Paralleldimension handelt." grübelte Sam, auf einen ersten Verdacht General Hammonds hin.  
"Das wird sich zeigen. Ist der Spiegel wieder einsatzbereit? Wir treten in Verhandlungen mit der Gegenseite."

Sam Carter und ihr Team hatten fieberhaft an der Reparatur gearbeitet und glaubten das Ergebnis ihrer Anstrengungen ausgereift genug für einen Probelauf.  
"Ich konnte die Hauptkontrollen wiederherstellen. Zumindest für einen kurzen Versuch müsste es ausreichen. Die letzten Dimensionen sind im Speicher, es kommen also nur wenige Möglichkeiten in Frage."  
"Es ist mir egal, was Sie tun müssen, solange wir unsere Leute zurückbekommen!"  
Ein unmissverständlicher Auftrag General Hammonds. Sam aktivierte den Spiegel und durchsuchte die letzten gespeicherten Frequenzen. Sie glaubte gerade, die passende Einstellung gefunden zu haben, als:

"Moment, das kann nicht richtig sein..." murmelte Sam, als sich das Bild auf dem Spiegel erkannte:  
Sie hatte in der Sekunde des Unfalls auf den Spiegel geschaut, glaubte sich an ein Menschenknäuel zwischen technischen Gerätschaften erinnern zu können.   
Aber dort stand Apophis, in all seiner Pracht und seinem üblichen Gemütszustand: Nämlich stinksauer.   
Als er sich plötzlich zu ihnen umwandte und tatsächlich Augenkontakt herstellte, reagierte Carter intuitiv und wechselte die Frequenz. Keine Minute später schaltete sich der Spiegel ab.   
Es gab einen Funkengewitter in der Steuereinrichtung, als diese mit dem Aroma verschmortem Plastiks ihren letzten Lebensodem aushauchte.  


  
**IV. - Los Angeles, Californien**

William Peters durchwühlte das Magazin. Sein Assistent hatte sich krank gemeldet, also war er selbst in die Requisitenkammer gepilgert, um sich sein Outfit für nächste Woche geben zu lassen.  
Er würde einige längere Szenen drehen, war also ursprünglich höchst erfreut gewesen, sich in der frühsommerlichen Hitze Kaliforniens nicht in eine Goldkonserve quetschen zu müssen (er war die dümmlichen C3PO-Anspielungen Chris Laws auch langsam satt).  
Die neuste Goa'uld Couture' der Produktionsdesigner fand jedoch ebenso wenig seinen Anklang. Apophis' verzog das Gesicht und zischte einige nicht jugendfreie Kommentare über den femininen Touch' der Stoffe, während er herauszufinden versuchte, welches Kostümteil den Rock und welches den Hut darstellen sollte.

Er wollte seine Verkleidung gerade wieder ausziehen, als er bemerkte, dass er nicht allein war.  
Der Spiegel vor ihm zeigte Amy, Dave und Mike, die ihn konzentriert und leicht irritiert bei seiner Anprobe beobachteten. Peters drehte sich schlagartig um, nur um festzustellen, dass sich niemand hinter ihm befand.  
Bei einem erneuten Blick auf den Gegenstand fiel ihm auf, dass sich nicht der Metallverschlag der Requisitenkammer darin spiegelte, sondern der Raum eher wie das SGC-Set anmutete.  
Bis jetzt war er gerade noch in der Lage gewesen, seine Sinne rational zu beherrschen, aber als dann aus heiterem Himmel Andy und Chris auftauchten und verzweifelt nach "Carter" schrieen, deren Abbild in diesem Moment wieder vom Spiegel verschwand... 

Peters reagierte also, wie es jeder sensible Mime an seiner Stelle getan hätte:  
Er stierte abwechselnd zwischen Jack, Teal'c und dem Spiegel hin und her, stotterte zusammenhanglose Satzbausteine, verdrehte schließlich die Augen ins Weiße und klappte auf dem Betonboden zusammen.

"Großartig." murmelte O'Neill. "Jetzt haben wir auch noch Apophis umgebracht."

  
Jack spielte mit dem Gedanken, ihn einfach liegen zu lassen. Mit ein wenig Glück würde er aufwachen und alles für einen bösen Traum halten. Die Chancen standen jedoch mindestens genauso gut, dass seine Paranoia siegen und er den beiden danach auf Schritt und Tritt am Rockzipfel kleben würde.  
Es sei denn... vielleicht ließ sich dieser Klemme notgedrungen doch etwas Positives abgewinnen.

Nachdem Carter so plötzlich wieder verschwunden war, stellte sich O'Neill auf einen längeren Aufenthalt im Wunderland ein. Sie müssten das Projekt Heimreise vielleicht sogar in ihre eigenen Hände nehmen...  
Ein kundiger Eingeborener würde sich dahingehend als notwendig erweisen - auch wenn Teal'c von speziell_ dieser _Visage nicht sehr begeistert schien, als Jack ihm seine Idee unterbreitete.   
Es galt, sich schnell für eine Erklärungsversion zu entscheiden, denn der Mann kam relativ schnell wieder zu Sinnen. Peters sah zwei Gestalten, die sich über ihn beugten, als er zu sich kam und wie von Sinnen stammelte:

"Ich... ich arbeite seit fünfzehn Jahren beim Fernsehen ... hab alles gesehen, was man mit Kameratricktechnik hinbekommt. Aber das" - er deutete auf das unschuldig wirkende Requisit in der Ecke - "ist unmöglich... will eine Erklärung und will sie jetzt." Apophis' drohte zu hyperventilieren.  
"Tja, Sie werden's uns eh nicht glauben."  
"Darauf lass ich's ankommen..."

**V. - Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado**

"Warum konnte er uns überhaupt sehen?"  
"Der Spiegel war in den Aktivmodus zurückgesprungen. Das hatte ich bei der Reparatur übersehen. Es war mein Fehler, General. Ich habe mich bereits darum gekümmert. Aber die Frequenzprotokolle sind unwiederbringlich weg. Nichts zu machen."

Der General nickte und wandte sich zu den beiden anderen Personen um, die sich neben Captain Carter und Dr. Jackson im Wissenschaftslabor befanden. Man hatte die beiden Duplikate ihrer Kollegen unter strenger Bewachung hereineskortiert und sie an einem freien Labortisch Platz nehmen lassen.

"Sie können sich also denken, weshalb Sie hier sind..." setzte Hammond an, nur um von O'Neill' unterbrochen zu werden: "Ich wusste es! Sie sind dafür verantwortlich, dass wir hier sind! Bringen Sie uns umgehend zurück!"  
"Das meint er glaube ich nicht, Andy..." säuselte Chris Law in dessen Richtung, ohne die Uniformierten vor ihm aus den Augen zu lassen. Dessen ungeachtet ging Carter auf die wütende Bemerkung ein:  
"Ihrer Aussage entnehme ich, dass sie nichts mit der Überladung zu tun hatten, Mr. Richardson. Zu Ihrer Beruhigung: Wir haben Sie nicht in unsere Dimension entführt, zumindest nicht bewusst. Es war ein Unfall."  
"Dann bringen Sie uns gefälligst wieder zurück!" Andrew Dean Richardson verschränkte die Arme und verweigerte jede weitere Kooperation.

"Genau da gibt es ein kleines Problemchen...." deutete Daniel an. Sam führte weiter aus:  
"Bei einem versuchten Neustart kam es zum endgültigen Zusammenbruch. Die Hardware konnte repariert werden, aber die Frequenzprotokolle wurden bei dem Ausfall gelöscht..."  
"Und das heißt konkret?" Richardson stellte sich dumm.  
"Dass sie unsere Rücksendeanschrift versielt haben." stellte Chris Law emotionslos fest. Er hatte das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben. Als Richardson das wahre Ausmaß dieser Botschaft endlich begriff, verschwand auch seine Überheblichkeit zu Gunsten blanker Verzweiflung.

Captain Carter räusperte sich.  
"Wir haben nach wie vor die Parameter des Suchlogarithmus. Es kommt also nur eine begrenzte Zahl von Frequenzen in Frage."   
Daniel übersetzte: "Noch ist nicht aller Tage Abend, Gentlemen. Und genau hier kommen Sie ins Spiel. Die Zahl der möglichen Dimensionen ist zwar begrenzt, aber dennoch sehr groß."  
"_Wie_ groß genau?" fragte Andy, nichts Gutes ahnend..  
Daniel sah Sam an, die schwieg und den Fußboden des Raumes auf einmal äußert faszinierend fand.  
"Klasse..." war alles, was Richardson herausbrachte.  
"Genau deshalb müssen Sie uns helfen. Wir müssen Ihre Dimension allein an deren Aussehen durch den Spiegel bestimmen. Und das können Sie wohl am besten."  
"Tja, jammern hilft wohl nichts..." sah Law schulterzuckend ein. "Wann geht's los?"  
"Sofort." meinte Daniel und deutete auf mehrere Stühle, die vor dem Spiegel arrangiert waren.

Die nächsten Stunden vergingen ergebnislos. Law und Richardson hatten sich einigermaßen kooperativ verhalten, was Hammond dazu veranlasste, ihnen als Bonus eine Mahlzeit in der Offiziersmesse zu zugestehen - wenngleich nur getrennt von einander und unter strenger Bewachung.   
"Sie scheinen die Situation besser zu verkraften, als ihr Kollege..." fragte Daniel Chris neugierig.  
"Ich bin in L.A. aufgewachsen. Mich schockiert nichts mehr. Außerdem hatte ich meinen Anteil Panik unten im Lazarett - hoffe, ich hab niemandem ernsthaft wehgetan..."  
"Keine Sorge. Dazu waren Sie nicht fähig. Und allein diese Tatsache bestätigt, dass Sie nicht Teal'c sind."  
Chris entschied sich dagegen, sich in seiner Männlichkeit gekränkt zu fühlen.  
"Apropos Teal'c... die Tarnung brauch ich wohl vorerst nicht mehr..." meinte Chris, nach oben schielend. Er griff sich an die Stirn und zog beiläufig das Stück Latex von der Haut ab, das ein Tattoo vortäuschte.  
Daniels Gesichtsausdruck war Gold wert.

Er und Dr. Jackson hatten ein gemeinsames Abendessen eingenommen und waren gerade auf dem Rückweg zum Labor, um Sam und Andy abzulösen, als sich die Alarmsirene der Einrichtung in Gang setzte und eine unangekündigte Aktivierung von außerhalb ankündigte.   
Daniel reagierte verwundert und ließ Chris allein mit seinen Gorillas zurück, als er (wie Chris Law wohl zu Recht annahm) in Richtung des Torraumes davon spurtete.  
Als er eine reichliche Stunde später ins Labor zurückkehrte, gab er sich geheimnisvoll und flüsterte Sam eine kurze Zusammenfassung der Lagebesprechung zu, die Richardson - selbst verständlich _rein_ zufällig - überhörte.   
"Lasst mich raten: Ein Mitglied von SG-7 ist durchs Tor geblutet gekommen?" meinte er lustlos dazu.  
Chris stieß Andy für diese Bemerkung unsanft an und behauptete:   
"Wenn das stimmt, dann ist es eine Falle..."

**VI. - Los Angeles, Californien**

"Ich hatte ne bessere Story erwartet."  
"Du siehst, O'Neill? Ich sagte dir, WilliamBillyPeters würde uns nicht glauben..." meinte der Jaffa.  
Obwohl man sehr schlagkräftige Argumente im Petto hatte. Teal'c überwand sich sogar zu der Entwürdigung, sich als lebendigen Beweis zur Verfügung zu stellen. Bereits die Präsentation seiner permanenten Stirn-Verzierung erzielte ihre Wirkung (und eine weitere Ohnmacht Billys) - es war also nicht nötig gewesen, auch noch Junior' aufzufahren.

"Es spielt auch keine Rolle, was ich glaube. Andy und Chris sind weg. Richardson könnt ihr meinetwegen behalten, aber Chris will ich zurück - und zwar auf der Stelle!"  
William Peters hatte einen kompromisslosen Befehlston angeschlagen, der den Jaffa dazu veranlasste, sich unangenehm an seinen früheren Arbeitgeber erinnert zu fühlen. Teal'c tat also einen Schritt nach vorn auf Billy zu, worauf dieser eingeschüchtert zur Flucht ansetzte. O'Neill ging schließlich dazwischen.   
"Ihnen scheint wohl einiges an diesem Chris zu liegen?"   
"Er ist mein Kollege, ich mag ihn. Außerdem: Ich weiß ja nicht, wie das bei Ihnen ist, aber in diesem Hollywood hat man's als Nicht-Weißbrot ziemlich schwer. Solidarität, verstehen Sie? Also, was ist nun mit dem Rücktausch, von dem Sie die ganze Zeit reden?"

"Das ist nicht so einfach, wie Sie sich's vorstellen. Aber ich bin sicher, Carter arbeitet daran..."   
Jack versuchte nochmals, Peters die Eigenheiten des Spiegels zu verdeutlichen, was ziemlich schwierig war, da er selbst kaum die Hälfte von Sams Bastlerlatein verstanden hatte.   
Außerdem fragte er nach, woher man in dieser Welt den Spiegel kenne, zumal ja alles andere aus seinem eigenen Universum hier schlichte Fiktion zu sein schien.  
"So geizig, wie Moe ist, hat er das Ding auf irgendnem Trödelmarkt ersteigert."  
"Also kennt niemand in diesem Universum seine Funktionsweise." meldete Teal'c sich nach langem Schweigen zurück, ließ aber Peters nach wie vor nicht aus den Augen.   
"Tja, dann graben wir uns hier ein und warten auf Carter - vorrausgesetzt, Sie haben nichts dagegen, Peters." Die Angelegenheit stand nicht wirklich zur Diskussion.

Peters breitete in einer Geste der Hilflosigkeit die Arme aus. "Als ob ich Sie beide dran hindern könnte! Ich kann ja nichtmal den Sicherheitsdienst rufen, die halten mich für meschugge!"  
"Vernünftige Einstellung." lobte O'Neill. 

Plötzlich fiel ihm das Drehbuch wieder ein, das er schon den halben Tag mit sich herumschleppte.   
_Sollte ich wohl noch bei T.J.' loswerden, sonst schöpfen die Verdacht. Und da sich derzeit eh nichts bewegt... _  
Er hatte nicht gewagt, Griff nach dem Aufenthaltsort dieses Subjekts zu fragen, also seinem' Regisseur nur zum Abschied zugenickt und sich mit Teal'c umgehend von der Location geschlichen. Man hätte sich eben durchfragen müssen. Doch das war nun überflüssig:

"Sie scheinen mir sehr erpicht darauf, uns zu helfen...?" fragte Jack aus seiner Laune heraus.  
"Solange ich glaube, dass es der effektivste Weg ist, Chris und Andy zurückzukriegen." schränkte der zerknirscht ein.   
"Wenn das so ist, können Sie mir bestimmt auch sagen, wo ich einen T.J.' finden kann? Und wer zum Geier das überhaupt ist..." O'Neill wedelte mit dem Stapel Papier in seiner Hand.  
Peters lachte. "Ohja, das kann ich. Und ich glaube, _das_ möchte ich mir um nichts in der Welt entgehen lassen." Also begleitete er Jack O'Neill, während es Teal'c oblag, am Dimensionsspiegel Schmiere zu stehen.

"Sie müssen eh noch mal zu Mike, ehe der ins Wochenende startet." führte Billy aus, während er O'Neill durch das Schachbrett immer gleicher Blechhallen lotste.  
"Mike?"  
"Mike Banks für Dimensionsreisende: Daniel Jackson."  
"Ahhh..."  
"Er führt nächste Woche Regie. Sie müssen ihn wegen der Schlüssel anhauen, wenn Sie beide übers Wochenende in der Requisite bleiben wollen. Denken Sie sich schon mal ne richtig gute Begründung dafür aus. Die Security-Firma ist sehr pingelig, nachdem es einige Diebstähle von Fans gegeben hat . Man glaubt nicht, was die Leute auf ebay für Originale bieten..."

Dann fiel sein Blick auf das Drehbuch in Jacks Hand.   
"Hhmm .. ne revised edition' ... Stimmt, Andy wollte da ne Änderung durchkriegen." bemerkte er und unterdrückte ein wissendes Grinsen. "Steht das drin, was ich denke, _Colonel O'Neill_?" fügte er hinzu, ironisch den Namen betonend, mit dem sich der Doppelgänger bei ihm vorgestellt hatte.  
"Mhh? Keine Ahnung, geht's um was Bestimmtes?" fragte Jack, Interesse heuchelnd.  
"Ach, eigentlich nur um einen Streit unter Alpha-Männchen... Und da wir grad beim Thema sind: Wir sind da. Das dort drüben ist Thomas Jefferson Burns." verkündete Billy und streckte richtungsweisend den Arm aus.

T.J. Burns lag oberkörperfrei in seinem Klappstuhl, eine Dose Bier auf seinem gestählten Waschbrettbauchnabel balancierend. Als Gaststar hatte nicht das Privileg eines eigenen Trailers, aber seine Beliebtheit bei den Fans sorgte dafür, dass er trotzdem umsorgt wurde, wie es sich gehörte. Heute stand noch eine Wüstenszene mit Amy an, ergo stimmte er sich mit einem Sonnenbad schon einmal klimatisch auf seinen Part als Alien ein.   
Zumindest solange, bis ein Schatten drohte, seinen gleichmäßigen Teint zu gefährden.  
Der dunkelblonde Mann lunzte über den Rand seiner Sonnenbrille, ob das störende Individuum in der Nahrungskette niedrig genug für einen Rausschmiss stand. Leider nicht.  
"Oh. Hi Andy!" Colonel 'Andy' O'Neill hob eine Augenbraue. In einer solchen Position hatte er sich den Tok'ra nie vorstellen können. Damit verlängerte sich seine umfangreiche Liste von Dingen, die er eigentlich nie sehen wollte, um einen weiteren Unterpunkt. Wenigstens blieb er hier von der gruseligen frisch-aus-dem-Exorzisten-Stimme Lantashs verschont. 

"Griff meinte, ich soll dir das geben." O'Neill hielt Burns das Skript unter die Nase.  
"Oh, vielen Dank." erwiderte der viel zu freundlich, nahm das Drehbuch entgegen und ließ es unbedacht neben seinem Liegestuhl fallen. Als er wieder aufblickte, waren Andy' und Billy bereits wieder im Abzug begriffen - in Richtung des Banks'schen Domizils.   
T.J. zuckte mit den Schultern und gab sich wieder der Anbetung des Sonnengottes hin.

**VII. - Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado**

"SG-7 befindet sich in der Gewalt von Apophis. Sie wurden während ihrer Anthropologiestudien auf _PX-habdieNummernvergessen_ in einen Hinterhalt gelockt. General Carter hat aber bereits Gegenmaßnahmen eingeleitet." Mehrere Köpfe wandten sich in Chris Laws Richtung.  
"Woher...?" setzte Daniel an.  
"Wir drehen diese Folge gerade." erklärte Chris und zuckte mit den Schultern.   
"Und woher weiß mein Vater von SG-7, hat aber uns nicht davon informiert?" fragte Sam.  
"Plothole?" schlug Andy vor.  
"Glaube, ein Tok'ra-Spion namens Sesha hat ihn von der Gefangennahme berichtet. Da sie aber selbst eine wichtige Mission auf dem Planeten haben, wollten die Tok'ra die Angelegenheit nicht noch weiter verkomplizieren - wozu es natürlich kommt, als SG-1 dazustößt. Ich weiß das, weil ich im Gegensatz zu Andy hier das Drehbuch schon gelesen habe."

"Typisch für die Schlangenköpfe." kommentierte Andy Richardson. Er ergänzte: "Zumindest wär das mein Text an dieser Stelle - Was ist? Irgendwas muss ich ja beitragen können..." und fügte hinzu, eingeschüchtert von einem tödlichen Seitenblick Chris Laws:   
"Hey! Ich bin schon zu einem Drittel durch! Ich hab die Zeit lieber damit verbracht, das neue Set zu begutachten, das Moe dafür in Auftrag gegeben hat."

Chris brachte Andy mit einem weiteren Blick zum Schweigen und fuhr fort:   
"Aber wie schon gesagt: Die Tok'ra haben bereits eine Rettungsmission gestartet, unter Leitung von Ma..."   
"Oooahhh... den Grinsprinzen hatte ich schonwieder verdrängt..." stöhnte Andy.  
"Richardson! Wenn du endlich mal die Güte hättest, die Aufmerksamkeit nicht immer auf dich zu ziehen, könnte ich diesen Leuten vielleicht helfen, ihre Kollegen ohne Blutvergießen zurückzuholen!" 

Während sich die beiden Schauspieler weiter beharkten, dachte Sam intensiv nach.   
Ihr kam eine Idee. Es war eine verrückte Idee.   
So verrückt, dass sie funktionieren könnte.

**VIII. - Los Angeles, Californien**

Mike saß an dem kleinen Tisch seines Trailers und las, als zwei ihm wohlbekannte Figuren eintraten.   
Er war dunkel gekleidet. Künstlerschwarz in Form eines Rollkragenpullis, kombiniert mit einer einfachen Hose gleicher Farbe - dem kalifornischen Wetter zum Trotz. Sein Anhänger war zugemüllt mit Büchern und Fachjournalen, auf den wenigen Ablageflächen stapelten sich bekritzelte Papiere.  
_Es gibt also Konstanten im Universum._ dachte Jack O'Neill erleichtert und überging 'Daniels' fehlende Brille.  
Allerdings handelte es sich bei der Sammlung Mikes eher um Fachliteratur rund um Film und Theater - letzteres von beiden dominierte in dem Wust aus Drehbuchentwürfen, Shakespeare-Adaptionen und Bühnenkritiken.  
Mike sah nicht auf, hob nur die Hand und winkte ihnen abwesend zu:  
"Was immer ihr wollt, zählt nicht auf mich, ich bin hier gleich weg. Tata!"  
_Tata'?! _Jack runzelte die Stirn.

"Ich hab letzten Monat im Blue Oyster' jemanden kennen gelernt - ein richtiges Sahneschnittchen - holt mich gleich ab. Auch Schauspieler, aber an ner kleinen Bühne in Soho..."  
Jack unterbrach Banks, um nach der Schlüsselgewalt fürs Lager verlangen.  
Seine Rede versandete jedoch in einem geschmeidigen Freudensprung Mikes in Richtung der offenen Tür seines Trailers, wo ein äußerst attraktiver Mann - groß, aschblond, mit markanten Gesichtszügen und bereits angegrauten Schläfen - geklopft hatte: Mike umarmte seinem Angebeteten zärtlich und besiegelte die Geste mit einem schüchternen Kuss auf dessen Wange.  
"Also Freunde, wenn ich kurz bekannt machen darf: Das ist Jake O'Neal."   
"O'Neal mit ea' und nur einem l'." fügte dieser auf den entgeisterten Blick der Umstehenden hinzu.  
O'Neal gab O'Neill die Hand. Dem anderen auch.   
"Ist das nicht ein toller Zufall?" betonte Mike Banks und setzte zur Verabschiedung an.  
"Der. Schlüssel. _Mike_?" Jack betonte jede einzelne Silbe, besonders den Namen dessen, den er in seiner Welt nur als Daniel Jackson kannte.  
"Ach, ja. Verzeihung. Ich wünsch euch beiden viel Spaß in der Rumpelkammer!" grinste Mike zweideutig und verschwand eilends mit Sahneschnittchen'.

Auf dem Rückweg von Mikes Trailer streiften O'Neill und Peters das Außendrehgelände, wo es unmöglich war, eine ganz bestimmte Stimme zu überhören. Sie gehörte einem erzürnten Martouf-look-a-like, der sich in heftiger Auseinandersetzung mit dem Regisseur befand:  
"Griff! Was hat das zu bedeuten!"  
"Du kannst lesen, Baby."  
"Ihr schreibt mich aus der Serie raus? Weshalb?" Griff erklärte es ihm, wie einem 6-Jährigen:  
"T.J. - Baby - das ist Science Fiction. Da stirbt niemand wirklich. Wir holen dich in 2-3 Monaten wieder an Bord. Hey! Sieh's positiv: Du kannst all dein Talent in diese Sterbeszene legen - komm schon, sie ist wirklich geil geschrieben, das musst du zugeben - und es wird deine Fanpost verdreifachen!"  
Dieses Argument zog.   
T.J. gab sich zufrieden und schob schließlich ab.   
Kaum außer Hörweite, winkte Griff nach seiner Assistentin und flüsterte: "Terry-Lou? ... Ja, genau... Räum sein Zeug packfähig in eine Kiste und sieh zu, dass er nichts mitgehen lässt."

Jack und Billy bekamen nur mit, dass Griff seiner Assistentin etwas diktierte. Sie waren gerade dabei, sich in Richtung Requisite loszueisen, als O'Neill einhielt. Carter - nein Amy, wies er sich selbst zurecht - hatte sich nach ihrer letzten Szene wieder in Straßenkluft geschmissen und fragte überflüssigerweise:  
"Bin ich fertig für heute, Griff?"  
"Ja Schätzchen, du kannst dich aus... ähm umziehen."   
Das war sie zwar bereits. Bordeauxfarbenes Oberteil und heller Minirock. Amy schmatzte trotzdem erfreut mit ihrem Kaugummi und trollte sich in Richtung von Griffs Trailer davon.   
_Sie sieht gut aus in zivil..._

Billy war der abwesende Gesichtsausdruck O'Neills nicht entgangen. Er mochte nur alle paar Wochen mal am Set sein und kannte nicht jede Wendung der Handlung, aber er war nicht dumm. Und kein emotionaler Krüppel.  
Jack fühlte sich zurecht ertappt und versuchte, den Moment durch ein beiläufiges Wie hieß die nochmal' zu überspielen. Billy ließ das Thema ruhen und entschärfte die Situation beiläufig:  
"Sie meinen Strohpüppchen?"  
"Ja."  
"Ihr Name ist Amy Trapper. Aber unter uns heißt sie nur Amy Tripper."  
"Wieso?"  
Billy Peters sah ihn vielsagend an und blickte dann hinüber zu Amy, die innegehalten hatte, um einen muskelbepackten Beleuchtungstechniker anzuhimmeln und lasziv mit dem Spaghettiträger ihres Tops spielte.  
"Oh ... _Ohhhhhhh_..." das zweite Oh' O'Neills hatte einen undefinierbaren Unterton.

**IX. - Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado**

"Das ist nicht euer Ernst, oder?" Andrew Dean Richardson wirkte außer sich und Chris Law kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe. Auch General Hammond äußerte Vorbehalte:   
"Ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich von Ihrem Vorschlag begeistert sein soll, Captain Carter. Sie haben vor, zwei unbedarfte Zivilisten in eine Geiselbefreiung zu integrieren."  
"Das mit dem unbedarft war nicht nett. Richtig, aber nicht nett..." warf Andy ein.  
"Ja. Aber zwei Zivilisten, welche die Bedingungen, die wir vorfinden werden, besser kennen als jeder andere. Chris kennt Apophis Strategie und An... Mr. Richardson das Terrain und den Bauplan der Festung. Nach dem, was sie uns erzählt haben, wird es Tote unter SG-7 und auf Seiten der Tok'ra geben. Mit ihrem Wissen können wir das hoffentlich verhindern."  
"Reicht es nicht, wenn wir euch einfach alles erzählen und aufmalen?" hoffte Andy Richardson.  
"Das reicht bei einer spontanen Entscheidung vielleicht nicht aus." entgegnete Chris Law, kratze sich nachdenklich seinen kahl rasierten Schädel und fügte breit grinsend hinzu:  
"Außerdem vergisst du das psychologische Argument: Die Jaffa werden ihre Schwänze einziehen, sobald die den großen, mächtigen Teal'c auch nur von Weitem sehen!"   
Er schien eine gehörige Portion Galgenhumor zu besitzen.

"Aber was ist mit unserer Rückkehr? Ist das jetzt gestorben!"  
"Das habe ich mit Dr. Jackson besprochen, Mr. Richardson." besänftigte Sam. "Wir suchen jetzt schon seit Stunden - ohne Ergebnis. Daniel wird hier bleiben, den Scan-Zyklus des Dimensionsspiegels überwachen und jeden möglichen Kandidaten für Ihre Dimension festhalten."  
"Kann sein, die Tür nach Haus steht bereits weit offen, wenn ihr zurückkehrt..." meinte Daniel ermutigend.   
Andy überlegte angestrengt. Schließlich hob er die Hände und gab sich geschlagen:  
"Chris, du bist lebensmüde..."  
"Wir sind Hauptcharaktere, Andy. Wir können uns höchstens ne Fleischwunde holen."  
"Das hast du aus nem schlechten Schwarzenegger-Film!"

Captain Carter fackelte nicht lange. Keine halbe Stunde später steckten die beiden Schauspieler in der Kampfmontur ihrer Alter Egos, deren Waffen wurden ihnen aber aus offensichtlichen Gründen vorenthalten.   
Chris bereute auf einmal seine große Klappe.   
Die Situation einschätzend, konnte er zum ersten Mal nachfühlen, weshalb sich sein Rollencharakter ohne Stabwaffe nackt fühlte._ Und ich dachte, es wäre so ne Phallus-Fixierung..._

Andy blieb auf der Rampe stehen und bewunderte das aktivierte Wurmloch vor ihm.  
"Hör zu Chris: Rein theoretisch sind wir doch die ersten Menschen, die auf einen fremden Planeten reisen?"  
"Ja, O'Neill." Chris war bereits vollkommen in seiner Rolle aufgegangen.  
"Also ich finde, du als Afroamerikaner solltest zuerst gehen - das würde ein politisches Signal setzen!"  
"Und ich finde, du hast nur Schiss, Andy..."  
"Wessen dämliche Idee war das noch mal mit dem Trip durchs Tor?"  
Chris war gerade dabei, ein standesgemäßes Echo zu formulieren, als Captain Carter im Begleitung von SG-3 die Rampe erklomm - und den beiden Schauspielern damit die letzte Fluchtmöglichkeit abschnitt.  
"Können wir, meine Herren?" fragte Sam, die noch einmal den Verschluss ihres Helmes überprüfte.  
Chris Law gab sich mutig: "Fertig, wenn Sie's sind!"   
Carter begleitete O'Neill' und Teal'c' höchstpersönlich zum Ereignishorizont und überwand mit einem wohlgemeinten Schubs das letzte Zögern unserer beiden Helden.

**X. - Los Angeles, Californien**

"Was dauert hier so lange???" wetterte Jack O'Neill, während er nervös in der Halle auf und ab ging.  
Seit dem kurzen Aufblitzen Carters war bereits ein ganzer Tag vergangen und der Dimensionsspiegel machte keine Anstalten, seine Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen.   
Inzwischen auf du und du mit dem Schlangengott, schlugen sie die Zeit mit Smalltalk tot - zumindest Jack. Teal'c beschränkte sich immer noch darauf, Billy scheel von der Seite anzusehen und bedrohlich auf ihn zu wirken.

Es war Samstag Vormittag. William Peters hätte die Nacht daheim bei seiner Familie verbringen sollen, aber ein kleines inneres Stimmchen von Pflichtgefühl wollte die beiden nicht über so lange Zeit allein lassen.   
Seinem eigenen Heimatplaneten zuliebe.   
Außerdem konnte er nicht einfach die Hände in den Schoß legen, während seine Kollegen verschwunden waren.  
Also hatte er sich via Handy und Blumenkurier bei seiner Gattin entschuldigt, um sein Zelt neben Jack und Teal'c aufgeschlagen - aber nicht, ohne für ein wenig Überlebenskost aus dem Walmart nebenan zu sorgen.  
Zwar galt es, jede neue Schicht des Wachdienstes von der Rechtmäßigkeit ihrer Anwesenheit zu überzeugen, doch erwies sich das eher als willkommene Abwechslung in ihrer Tristesse.

"Vielleicht haben sie Probleme mit unseren Gegenstücken, O'Neill. Wenn sie Schauspieler sind, können sie unerkannt unseren Platz eingenommen haben." schlug Teal'c vor.   
"Wozu hat dann aber Carter den Spiegel aktiviert... Nein, irgendetwas anderes ist passiert... Abgesehen davon: Es sind nur Zivilisten - nichts für ungut, Peters - aber ich bezweifle, dass die beiden ernsthaften Ärger verursachen können." Es klang eher, als wollte der Colonel sich selbst überzeugen, nicht den Jaffa.

Peters, der es sich mit ihnen auf dem blanken Fußboden bequem gemacht hatte, prustete los.  
"Was ist daran so komisch?" hakte ein leicht verärgerter Jack O'Neill nach.  
"Da kennst du Andy Richardson schlecht - dein Alter Ego. Chris schlägt zwar auch gern mal über die Strenge, ist aber ansonsten sehr umgänglich. Aber was Andy angeht..."  
"In wiefern?"  
"Andy ... mhh ..." Billy versuchte, es in Worte zu fassen.  
"Ich bin nicht er, also raus damit."  
"Wenn du's unbedingt wissen willst: Andy ist ein elitärer Querulant, sein Ego duldet keinen Gott neben sich. Er macht anderen Vorschriften, obwohl er nicht wirklich helle zu sein scheint, aber trotzdem schafft er es irgendwie, am Ende als Sieger dazustehen und alle Lorbeeren zu ernten." Bei Peters schien sich einiges angestaut zu haben, dass er aus dem Stehgreif eine so umfassende Hasstirade abgeben konnte.   
Teal'c kommentierte: "Also existieren doch Parallelen zwischen unseren beiden Universen."   
O'Neill sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, sagte aber nichts dazu, wechselte schließlich das Thema: 

"Ich hab mich schon immer gefragt, wie sich Aliens in solchen Fetzen in die Öffentlichkeit trauen..."   
Er war vom Boden aufgestanden und durchstreifte die Kleiderständerreihen. Die außergewöhnlichen Kostüme um ihn herum fesselten schon länger seine Aufmerksamkeit - bedingt durch die ansonsten konstante Langeweile.  
Die Frage war zwar nicht konkret an ihn gerichtet, dennoch antwortete Peters:  
"Ich weiß. Ich seh in meinem neuen Teil aus wie eine barocke Drag-Queen. Aber das kann ich verschmerzen, solange wir bessere Ratings kriegen als die neue Star Trek Serie."  
O'Neill sah überrascht auf: "Echt? Bessere Quoten als Star Trek?"  
"Jahaa. Und wir sind stolz drauf!" verkündete Billy hoch erhobenem Hauptes.

"Das glaub ich nicht... diese Welt ist verrückt..." Jack schüttelte den Kopf. Keine Regung auf Seiten Teal'cs.  
"Tja, ich liebe meine Arbeit, muss aber oft Dinge tun, die meiner Würde als Schauspieler zuwiderlaufen."  
"Das, was ich hier gesehen habe, ist absurder als jede Science Fiction, die man sich vorstellen kann! Wie soll ich deine Welt ernst nehmen, Peters?"   
"Aber sich morgens gegenseitig mit Laserkanonen zu beschießen und trotzdem pünktlich zum Kaffee daheim zu sein - das findest du realitätsnah?" witzelte Peters. Er fügte hinzu: "Soll ich dir sagen, weshalb ich mich jede Woche in diese lächerliche Verkleidung stecken lasse? Ich habe eine Familie zu ernähren - bei der ich ganz nebenbei jetzt eigentlich sein müsste! Jedenfalls brauche ich den Check."  
"Was soll die Moralpredigt?" wunderte sich O'Neill.  
"Ganz einfach: Du magst das alles hier ja als Jux empfinden! Aber am Season-Finale hängt die Verlängerung der ganzen Serie - und damit unserer Jobs! Wir können uns nicht darauf verlassen, dass euch eure Carter bis Montag zurückholt - wenn überhaupt. Nicht nur für euch ist das eine ausgewachsene Katastrophe!"

"Aber wir können nichts daran ändern, Peters." O'Neill hatte sich vor Billy aufgebaut. In der Welt des Colonels war diese Geste gleichbedeutend mit kompromisslosem Diskussionsschluss. Er war aber nicht in seiner Welt.  
  
"Vielleicht doch..." dachte Billy laut und verkündete: "Solange Andy und Chris nicht wieder da sind, werdet ihr deren Platz einnehmen. Das erwarte ich als Gegenleistung für meine Hilfe."  
"Und das bedeutet konkret?" fragte Jack entnervt. Peters drückte Jack sein Exemplar des aktuellen Drehbuches in die Hand und befahl:   
"Auswendig. Bis morgen."  
"Schwer." kommentierte der Jack.  
"Doppelfolge." begründete Peters.

  
Grauenhaft. Grotesk. Grässlich. Grottenübel.  
Peters raufte sich die Harre seines kurzgetrimmten Afro-Schnitts. Ihm gingen langsam aber sicher die Adjektive aus. Er hatte den gesamten Tag über versucht, zwei untalentierte Laien, die zufällig aussahen wie seine Künstlerkollegen, zu so etwas ähnlichem wie Schauspielern zu machen.

Oh Nein, er sich hatte von Anfang an keine Illusionen gemacht. 

Es musste auch nicht gut sein. Nur halbwegs fernsehpassabel.  
Er hatte Jack und Teal'c zu den einzelnen Szenen abgefragt. Die Gedächtnisleistung war da - sollte man von Soldaten ihres Verantwortungsgrades wohl erwarten können.   
Auch die Positionsmarkierungen am Fußboden rafften die strategischen Genies recht schnell. Nun standen sie ein Stück von ihm entfernt auf ihren Plätzen und versuchten, den Text zu rezitieren. Betonung auf versuchten'.

Denn schon an der einfachsten Stimm-Modulation schien es zu scheitern!   
Dabei brauchten sie sich nicht einmal zu verstellen! Sie mussten nur ihren tagtäglichen Arbeitsalltag abspulen. Vor den Wachleuten konnten sie spontan das Blau von Himmel lügen, warum ging das nicht nach Vorlage?   
Jeder 8-jährige in seiner Charity Bühnen-AG hatte mehr Potential in seinem kleinen Finger.

Der Jaffa hatte sich wider Erwarten sogar noch als der Begabtere der beiden erwiesen. Eine Tatsache, die sein Vorgesetzter nicht zu würdigen wusste:  
"Du hast gut reden, Teal'c! Dein Text beschränkt sich auf Ja, O'Neill', Nein, O'Neill' und Achtung, O'Neill!'."  
Der Colonel blätterte lustlos durch sein Drehbuch. "...Oh halt, ich nehm alles zurück! Hier ist auch noch ein Ich stimme dir zu, DanielJackson' - da kannst du deine ganze Seele reinlegen!"

Es war weit nach Mitternacht in einem überhitzten Requisitenverschlag und spätestens jetzt stand für Billy Peters eines felsenfest: Andy und Chris mussten einfach zurückkommen oder das würde der Ruin der gesamten Produktion werden...

  
**XI. - Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado**

"Wir sind Hauptcharaktere, wir holen uns höchstens ne Fleischwunde ... ne Fleischwunde..." Andy äffte Chris nach, während er von diesem auf der einen und Martouf auf der anderen Seite die Rampe herunter getragen wurde - direkt in Janet Frasiers heilende Arme.   
"Nennst du das etwa ne Fleischwunde, Chris!!!" Er wiederholte sich nochmals.  
"Nein, Andy. _Ich_ nenn das einen Kratzer!" bellte der Schwarze vergrätzt zurück.

Es war schneller zu Ende gewesen, als es begonnen hatte.   
Am Anfang lief alles nach Plan. Andy mutmaßte den richtigen Weg durch den Tempel und mit Chris' Hilfe gelang es Carters Eingreiftrupp, einen Hinterhalt aufzudecken. Doch bereits eine Ecke weiter war das Team von heftigem Feuer begrüßt worden. Es galt allerdings nicht primär ihnen, sondern den Tok'ra, die sich nach geglückter Befreiung von SG-7 wieder auf dem Rückzug befanden.  
SG-3 um Colonel Makepeace unterstütze die Verbündeten mit sofortigem Feuerschutz, während Carters selbstauferlegte Mission darin bestand, Chris und Andy unten zu halten.   
Letzterer hatte in einem unbeobachteten Moment seiner Neugier nachgegeben und den Kopf aus der Deckung gesteckt. Eine blitzschnelle Reaktion Martoufs war das einzige gewesen, das zwischen dem Möchtegern-Colonel und der Feuersalve eines Jaffa stand.  
Der Tok'ra hatte Mr. Richardson wohl etwas zu unsanft aus der Schusslinie gestoßen, da dieser danach mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht seinen Knöchel umklammerte. Eine oberflächliche Untersuchung Carters hatte nichts Ernstes ergeben, dennoch musste er von Helfern durch das Tor getragen werden.

Jetzt gerade drohte der Star allen Umstehenden, insbesondere Dr. Frasier, im Falle einer bleibenden Narbe die Air Force oder den Hohen Rat der Tok'ra zu verklagen, also hatte Chris ein wenig Luft, um stellvertretend für seinen Kollegen dessen Retter zu würdigen.  
"Danke, Mann!" meinte er anerkennend, als er Martouf eine seiner Pranken auf die Schulter warf, worauf der einen Schritt nach vorn stolperte und den Jaffa in spe entgeistert anstarrte.   
Er schien erst jetzt die Abstinenz von Teal'cs' Stirnemblem zu bemerken.  
"Was geht hier vor, Samantha?" fragte er schüchtern in die Richtung des blonden Captains.  
"Ich erklär's euch später, Martouf." entgegnete sie müde und ließ sich aufs untere Ende der Rampe fallen, um ihren Helm abzunehmen. Eine unübersehbare Schramme zierte ihre Stirn.  
"Bist du verletzt." stellte ein sehr um ihr Wohlergehen besorgter Symbiont fest.  
"Mir geht's gut. Und SG-7 auch. Dank euch." Martouf/Lantash strahlte, als sie dankbar seine Hand nahm.

_Hier ist dieses Zahnpastalächeln tatsächlich echt... und der Rest des Weichspülcasanovas auch..._  
Andy schnaubte abfällig, als er die kleine Szene von Frasiers Transportpritsche aus beobachtete.   
Chris las dessen Geste, packte Andy beim Kragen und flüsterte ihm eindringlich zu:  
"Eigentlich ist mir ist egal, was du von den Leuten hier denkst. Aber wäre Martouf nicht gewesen, würdest du jetzt die Radieschen von unten angucken, also reiß dich zusammen!"  
Bevor Andy weitere übellaunige Gedanken äußern konnte, wurde er von Chris und einem Sanitäter in Richtung Lazarett in geschoben, wo Frasier ihn nach kurzer Begutachtung zugunsten wirklicher Patienten hinten an stellte. 

  
Nach ihrer kleinen Stippvisite auf der Krankenstation ließen sich Andy und Chris sofort ins wissenschaftliche Labor eskortieren, um sich nach den Fortschritten auf dem Gebiet der Dimensionsreisen zu erkundigen.  
Nicht nur Sam erkannte, dass Daniel überarbeitet war.  
"Ja, ich hab ne ganze Menge Kandidaten. Zu viele, um genau zu sein. Es scheint Hunderte von Dimensionen zu geben, in denen der Spiegel einfach in einer Lagerhalle herumsteht..." Dr. Jackson rieb sich die Augen.

Er stand auf, streckte sich ausgiebigst und fuhr fort:   
"Ich dachte, eure Heimat wäre das kurioseste, was man sich vorstellen kann. Aber da hätten wir auch noch das Comic-Universum' - übrigens Sam: Violette Haut steht dir - und das Öko-Apophis-Universum' ... ihr wisst nicht, was euch entgangen ist, wenn ihr unser aller Lieblings-Goa'uld noch nicht in Birkenstocklatschen und Greenpeace-Shirt gesehen habt... Mein absoluter Favorit ist aber..."  
"Stopp!" Andy unterbrach Daniel in seinem Endlosmonolog. "Olivgrüne Sandalen, schlabberige Bermudas und dazu ein knallbunt bedrucktes Hemd?"  
"Ähm. Ja?" fragte Daniel verwundert.  
"Das könnte Billy sein!" jubelte Chris. "Können wir uns diese Dimension einmal ansehen?"

Sam machte die Einstellungen, das Bild auf dem Spiegel wandelte sich. Sie und Daniel legten den Kopf schief.   
_Der Colonel und Teal'c spielen Poker mit Apophis? In einer Kleiderkammer?  
Und Apophis trägt ein Rettet die Wale T-Shirt'?_  
Doch Andy und Chris schienen hellauf begeistert. Also wagte man einen Test und schaltete in den Aktiv-Modus.

  
Inzwischen hatte Billy Peters es aufgegeben, seine Schützlinge zu Darstellern zu formen und sich statt dessen auf den Ausbau der bilateralen Völkerfreundschaft verlegt:  
"Royal Flash? _Royal Flash?! _Wie kannst du einen Royal Flash haben, wenn wir dir das Spiel erst vor zwei Stunden beigebracht haben?" Der Jaffa hatte nun schon die dritte Partie in Folge gewonnen, brachte Jack und ihn um ihre letzten Erdnüsse.  
"Na ja, die passende Eisschrankmine hat er ja schon perfektioniert..." nuschelte Peters und schob Teal'c widerwillig den Pot aus Knabberwerk zu, während Jack sich zurücklehnte und an seinem Bier nippte.  
O'Neill hatte jedoch nicht viel Freude daran. Er verschluckte sich an dem Gerstensaft, als sein Blick auf den hell erleuchteten Dimensionsspiegel neben ihnen fiel.  
_Home sweet Home._

  
Auch der Aktiv-Modus erlaubte nur Bild-, jedoch keine Tonübertragung. Nach einigem pantomimischen Aufwand und diversen Zettelbotschaften war jedoch die wechselseitige Identität einigermaßen gesichert.   
Also machten sich beide Seiten bereit zum Austausch.

  
Andy, der seit seiner Entlassung aus dem Lazarett sehr kleinlaut gewesen war, kam noch einmal auf Sam zu: "Ähm ... Kann ich Sie noch mal kurz sprechen, Ms. Carter?"  
Sie begrüßte Richardsons Läuterung, hoffte aber nicht wirklich auf eine Entschuldigung seinerseits. Es lag sicher nur an den Schmerzmitteln... Ein wenig überrascht war Carter dann doch, als er fragte:  
"Unsere beiden Universen ... sind die untereinander verbunden? Ich meine: Geschieht das, was bei uns gedreht wird, tatsächlich in eurer Welt?"  
"Unwahrscheinlich." wertete Carter, gab sich aber zurückhaltend mit ihrem Urteil.  
"Aber möglich?"  
"Prinzipiell. Weshalb?" Andy sah an Sam vorbei zu Martouf hinüber, der immer noch dabei war, General Hammond über Einzelheiten der Befreiungsaktion in Kenntnis setzen.  
"Er wird hier gebraucht. Und Sie mögen ihn wirklich, nicht?" Es war eher eine Feststellung, als eine Frage.  
"Natürlich... Wieso.." meinte Sam etwas perplex, doch durfte keine Antwort erwarten, da Richardson übereilt zu seiner Position vor dem Spiegel humpelte.   
Chris umarmte Carter zum Abschied leidenschaftlich und gesellte sich dann zu Andy.  
"Was sollte das jetzt?" flüsterte er Richardson zu.  
"Erinnere mich daran, mich mit Griff und Moe zusammensetzen, sobald wir zurück sind. Ich muss da ne kleine Sache zurechtrücken..."

  
Auch auf der Gegenseite machte man sich reisefertig:  
Peters überreichte Teal'c feierlich eine Tüte mit seinem Poker-Gewinnen und meinte zu Jack:   
"Ich werd den Spiegel entsorgen, sobald ihr durch seid. Ich sag einfach, ich hab mich zu sehr in meine Rolle verstiegen und ihn bei einer unserer nächtlichen Proben zerkracht."  
"Kriegst du da keine Probleme?"  
Billy winkte ab: "Höchstens mit Mikes Gerüchteküche. Ansonsten? Ich bin ein Star, ich hab ein Recht auf meine Allüren - und das Abenteuer mit euch war's mir wert. Werd das Ding vielleicht ersetzen müssen, aber ich denk mal, das wird dann eh durch drei gehen." sagte er schelmisch und winkte Andy und Chris in der Parallelwelt zu.

Teal'c, bisher mehr als reserviert Peters gegenüber, deutete eine Verbeugung an und sprach:   
"Kre Sha, WilliamBillyPeters. Du bist ein wahrer Kämpfer unserer Sache - trotz deines Gesichtes."  
"Ich fass das mal als Kompliment auf. Gib Apophis auch einen von mir, Bruder."   
"Wie du wünschst, WilliamBillyPeters."

**XII. - Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado**

Er griff sie bei den Schultern. Dann tasteten sich seine beiden Hände langsam nach oben, um ihr Gesicht zu rahmen. Zaghaft, mit zitternden Fingerspitzen wagte er, ihre Haut zu berühren, die Spitzen ihrer Kurzhaarfrisur.  
Dann sah Jack ihr tief in die Augen und fragte zögernd:   
"Carter, sind das unter dem ganzen Blond wirklich _Sie_?"  
"Sir?" Sie klang verängstigt.  
_Sir._ Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er ein schöneres Wort gehört. Oh süße Freude! Es war Musik in seinen Ohren, er wollte sie küssen für dieses Sir'. Gerade versucht, diesem Wunsch nachzugeben, sank es in ihn ein, dass das in _diesem_ Universum regelwidrig war. 

Die Blicke der anderen unangenehm auf sich spürend, lenkte er ab:  
"Und wie haben sich unsere Doppelgänger geschlagen?"  
"Nicht schlecht, Jack. Vielleicht abgesehen von Chris Laws Gesangskünsten..." Daniel machte eine abschätzende Geste und vermied es, Teal'c direkt anzusehen.  
"Also die Best of Nate King Cole'-Zugabe, die er in der Kantine geschmettert hat, muss sehr ausgereift gewesen sein - meinte Adams jedenfalls."  
"Natürlich, Sam. Aber nichtsdestotrotz sah es aus wie Teal'c, der eine Best of Nate King Cole'-Zugabe in der Kantine schmettert." 

Nachdem das Lachen über Daniels Kommentar abgeebbt war (also etwa zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sich Teal'c Miene wegen des Gags auf seine Kosten verfinsterte), regte sich die Neugier des Archäologen erneut:  
"Habt ihr etwa die ganze Zeit mit Apophis Karten gespielt, während wir SG-7 retten durften? Musstet ihr nicht eure Pflicht vor der Kamera erfüllen, Jack?"  
"Negativ. Drehschluss vor Wochenende. Haben uns auch nicht weiter unters Schaustellervolk gemischt."   
Jack unterschlug die Episode mit Amy und ließ mimisch auch Teal'c wissen, dass diese kleine Anekdote unausgesprochen bleiben würde.   
"Es war eine sehr verwirrende Erfahrung, DanielJackson."   
"Es war Hollywood." fasste Jack in einem Satz zusammen.   
Keiner der beiden schien sich eingehender zu ihrem Abenteuer äußern zu wollen.

"Auf _den_ Bericht bin ich gespannt..." stichelte Sam.  
"Kein Blatt Papier wird ein Bild davon machen können, durch welche Hölle wir gehen mussten, Carter."  
"Ich habe Fotos gemacht, O'Neill."  
"Du hast WAS?! Du warst doch die ganze Zeit ... Wann hattest du...?" Der Jaffa setzte ein geheimnisvolles Gesicht auf und zückte eine Serie von Polaroids. O'Neill war entsetzt.  
"Zeig her!" forderte Daniel.

Carter trat etwas näher auf Jack zu, um Dr. Jackson Platz zu machen, der sich auf die Bilder stürzte.   
Sie meinte hintergründig: "Das hätte ich gern gesehen. Colonel Jack O'Neill in einer Fernsehserie... "   
Sam schien den Gedanken belustigend zu finden. Eine mögliche Antwort Jacks wurde von Daniel übertönt, der durch die ersten Aufnahmen neugierig geworden, weiterbettelte:  
"Erzählt uns wenigstens etwas über unsere Alter Egos - nach der Art wie du Sam begrüßt hast, könnte man ja sonst was de... Jack? Warum siehst du mich so komisch an?"

**[--- FINIS ---]  
2003-08-31**  


  


****

  


  



End file.
